Naruko and Sakura, I love you
by NaruSaku fan 100
Summary: Naruko and Sakura have always loved each other, even if they are both girls they don't care what others would think of them all the two care about is each other and being in the others arms as well, but that is not to say they don't have their fun either. And this is one of them day that both Naruko and Sakura are going to have with each other.


Naruto sat at the edge of a railing. He was bored without missions to fight. It had been a while Tsunade had taken the position of Hokage in the village, so that changes in the village were too late. Sasuke was gone and workouts were already somewhat boring.

That morning was lonely, because both Sakura and Ino had left the village on a mission to search for medicinal herbs in a meadow that was not so far. If it were not so proud and anxious perhaps have accepted the invitation had been done both ladies, but no. He believed that an assignment in class must come from one moment to another. And worse, it was already despairing.

"Why is there nothing for me to do!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed hold of his blonde hair with frustration.

"You should stop worrying about it." Naruto turned his attention to his back and found Tsunade behind. "If I have not given any mission is for some reason. No requests have come to the village and I can not send you to the borders as a spy because you're an outrageous."

"But I want to do something. I'M BORED!"

"Relax, Naruto. You should look for a companion, a friend to accompany you time, or hobby. Do yoga Naruto." Tsunade one look set to have felt offended by the comments of the current Hokage. "Well, maybe not yoga. How about some sport apart as training to control chakra."

"I'm sick of training." Naruto said shaking his arms sideways. "I just need something to do after all the routine."

"I remember that when I was young, quite a long time ago, I wrote letters and poems to the boy I liked. Why do not you write something to the girl you like and you give it to her?"

"Are you crazy Baa-chan? If I give you something to Sakura, she would devour me without salt." Naruto said as he soon saw an image in his head at what Sakura would do to him and it made his face go all pale at the thought

"Huh? Sakura?" With how well he knew Tsunade Sakura, she not only would devour, but also would use its clean bones to make necklaces. "That Sakura is something special. Then you could do a thorough investigation."

"Research? What kind of research?"

"You could get close to Sakura and know what he likes. Take it as a practice of spying. If you find your tastes, you could have a piece of information in favor to win her heart. And if you go back and give me a report about it, you can always count on the possibility of moving to spy missions. What do you think?"

"Sounds risky if you ask me I mean she may still kill me if I do something wrong." Naruto said knowing that if he asked the wrong thing.

"Exactly the missions that you like, and if you return beaten, I know you're an indiscreet and also you can not spy on people decently."

"May I can not! Watch and learn, alone." Naruto was about to retire, when he stopped short and looked over to Tsunade.

"And tell me, Grandma Tsunade, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Hokage's office."

"Well ... What happens is that as there are no requests, I have a free time. So I decided to look for you and I'm here."

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief. In himself he thought: [Why not just say it was also boring?]. And pay more attention, he retired in a cloud of light powder. Tsunade stood alone thinking aloud.

If Naruto knew that I was boring, maybe would arm a scandal and ask me something crazy. As you entrenase with him awhile.

Elsewhere, Naruto moved with speed to the meadow, where he knew he would find Sakura. However, along the way he discovered that Ino and Sakura were over. This because they found them in a cascade enjoying the fresh water, having fun as had rarely seen Sakura fun.

"Come on, Ino! Have fun with me!"

"But, these herbs are important to the village. We commissioned find and we finish the mission."

"There is no war at this time why they are life threatening. Furthermore, we can always have fun before returning. Take off your clothes and come swim with me."

In fact, no Sakura and Ino intended to swim without clothes. What should be clear is that they wear their underwear for swimming. Ino at that time was holding a basket that had herbs inside its mission. While Sakura carried with him only his underwear and a desire to have fun rather large.

For when Hinata accepted, Naruto was already watching Sakura, acting discover something of what entrusted indirectly. However, not wanting to get closer in fear of being discovered by both and get hurt.

"And now, how am I going to do?" Naruto sat cross to find out how to spy the likes of Sakura legs. But just because Sakura imagine swimming in the river kept him pretty clueless.

Naruto steepled his fingers and began to concentrate his chakra in the ears, beginning to hear some of his talk with Hinata.

"Tell me, Hinata, What do you feel about him?"

In that, Sakura heard a noise, and immediately located the source of the fluctuation near them. Soaring took a Kunai shore and threw the gun in the direction of the sound, hitting his target, but without hurting anyone.

They left both the river and went to confront the subject, who was stuck in a nearby bush. When they saw the face of the subject, both faced the subject with energy and courage.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the stranger

"Only A traveler passing by."

"Why You were hiding? Did you spy on?"

"No, Miss. Just passing by."

"Tell me you see, Hinata." Hinata turned instantly His Byakugan and carefully observed the subject.

""2It's a spy in the village of sound. You are using a Gen-Jutsu."

"I see you do not tell the truth, stranger."

At that time, the spy took his true form and desclavó tree, preserving the Kunai.

"I see you are pretty good. I immediately detected." He fixed his gaze for a moment at Hinata, finding in her a clan heiress Hyouga. "A head that could be agreed murder. - Miss Hyouga, if I am not mistaken. Your head has a high price, so I think I might agree assassinate you."

"In your dreams, gorilla face. Not while I'm here."

That's simple.

And the subject pressed the attack, being repelled by Sakura instantly. However, when Sakura realized that what had attacked was a log, he realized his mistake.

Substitution -¡Jutsu!

The subject was out the back of Sakura, threatening a huge, thin sable, keeping it near the neck of the lady. She was trapped, while Hinata was paralyzed with fear about having another sword in his throat sustained by the left arm of the invader. The fight had been lost, and only needed the run.

"Despídanse Of all. They did not complete their mission."

And in that moment, a Kunai crossed the wind and inserted into the back of the aggressor, that the pain fell to the ground releasing both sabers. Sakura and Hinata out of reach by taking two swords. Invasive glanced up and found himself in a nearby tree responsible for their failure. That, and that is not going to stay silent as usual.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the rescue!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted euphoric welcoming the timely appearance of youth. And Naruto, it's stupid but not silly, took the opportunity to distance himself from blame.

"Sakura, why are half naked?"

"NO ASK AND ENDS WITH IT ONCE!"

When turned, the invader already had on hand and Kunai inches hurt Naruto. This could not do anything, so Sakura and Hinata watched as the Kunai was inserted in his chest. However, before falling to the ground, the nine-tailed fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. This surprised the invaders, who recently stood tall. Since Naruto attacked from behind the subject and you hit a tremendous blow that knocked out of the village Spy sound.

"The Spies today are no longer what they were." Naruto said, rising from the ground. 'I do not differ from a clone of shadows and a real being.

"Very clever, Naruto." Hinata said Sakura helping her up. "If you had come a little later, and Hinata nor I would have told you. What are you doing here?

'From time to time came with erosenin to train on this side of the lake. And I wanted to train again here in this place where I learned a lot.

Moment of silence.

'So you and that pervert Jiraiya trained at this point in the cascade." Sakura was beginning to maquilar the most perverse ideas posed occurred there. "AJA!AND UNDERSTAND!YOU AND THAT IS THE PERVERT PASABAN SPYING GIRLS COMING TO A BATHING!"

"NO IS TRUE!"

"of You and hope that pervert that and more."

"Jiraiya If he did, but I was going to face Neji. Think you have time to do that?"

"Yup."

"Listen, Jiraiya is a pervert, so much so that to make me if I had become a woman." Naruto clasped his fingers advising the execution of her sexy no jutsu. In an instant, Naruto became the lady who always was transformed to their advantage to defeat some ninjas and play around with the various reactions. Only this time, her clothing was allowed.

"I knew you were a pervert. Even you dress as a woman."

'And you want me to do? The pervert that ignored me.

At that moment, a hand touched left carotid Naruto (it is a muscle located between the neck and left shoulder, roughly where Orochimaru bit to curse Sasuke) the pressure exerted was such that the poor Naruto had him kneeling on the floor. The cause of such punishment was neither more nor less than the same sound spy, who was running a curse seal on Naruto.

"Nobody had humiliated me so much in my life. Now, no one will remember you as you were." In Carotid Naruto curse seal of pink that looked more like a tribal heart was drawn. "I hope you like being a woman, because until someone loves you for who you are and not how you look, return to your normal state. Good riddance, nine-tailed fox."

However, both Hinata and Sakura came to his rescue, preventing the curse was fulfilled in its absolute totality. When the spy felt surrounded by both, Naruto rose from the ground, and prescribed the subject a stroke of great power courtesy of a Kyubi hurt, that with every curse was further affected. With the attacker knocked the kunoichi decided not to make the same mistake this time tied the aggressor. When they returned to where Naruto, this was locked in a kind of blue energy ball that was forming his body and image in a female form but age, shape and features of Naruto. Not the hot body that he himself, tall and shapely figure. At the end of this transformation, a female figure appeared very similar to Naruto male, with variances in hair and eyes. Even until his voice had changed by a thin female voice.

Sakura and Hinata could not believe their eyes. Naruto was now a woman, very nice indeed.

We need help. Hinata said.

'That damn, I HAVE BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A WOMAN!"


End file.
